Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the disclosure relate to a display device, and in particular to a display device with a protective structure having a flat side surface.
Description of the Related Art
As digital technology develops, display devices are becoming more widely used in society. For example, display devices have been applied to modern information and communication devices such as televisions, notebooks, computers, mobile phones and smartphones. In addition, each generation of display devices has been developed to be thinner, lighter, smaller, and more fashionable than the last.
Curved structures have been widely used in household appliances, communication devices, and electronic information devices. Currently, curved structures can be combined with a touch panel and a display panel for use as a touch display device, which allows users to directly select images shown on the panel using a finger or a touch pen. Therefore, touch display devices can provide an efficient operation system, gradually replacing physical keyboards as the input interface of choice in various electronic products.
Methods for forming a curved glass having a decorative layer in a conventional curved structure generally include a printing process after a bending process. However, in the processes of printing after bending, since the curved glass has a complex appearance, the subsequent printing process (and other processing) is hard to perform. Therefore, conventional curved structures have the problem of having a lower quality of appearance uniformity. Thus, conventional curved structures still have a bottleneck to break through.